Cities of the Sea
The Cities of the Sea is the name for the region that encompasses most of the Farenian eastern coastline. It shares a border with Ryseno to the north along the Hellis River. The Hellis Mountain Ring forms the entirety of the region's western border, acting as a natural barricade from the regions of Farenia and Hellis. To the east, the Deidric Ocean forms numerous bays and waterways, along with the islands of the Archipelago. Originally known as Coastalia when the Farenians of Altessa first settled in the area, it was eventually divided into North and South Coastalia due to disputes with the local Roccans. When the area was unified in the Farenian Unified Kingdom, it was given its current moniker as a sign of the independence (and cooperative nature) the numerous towns and cities exuded. The Cities of the Sea was the first region of Farenia to change from a monarchy to a form of republic, after the death of the last king of the east and the war that followed. Today, The Cities of the Sea represents a microcosim of Farenia as a whole, due in part to the fact it is the largest of all the regions. Its wide range of landscapes, open access to land and water travel, and unique representative goverment structure, all have made The Cities of the Sea a flourishing segment of the continent, so much so that there is a noticeable change in the quality of life between the region and those west of the Hellis Mountain Ring. History The area is known for being the first established foothold for Humans on the mainland and continues to have the highest population of Humans on the continent. It is unclear whether the Humans of the Archipelago migrated toward Farenia, if it was the other way around, or if the different groups had little to nothing to do with each other. The majority of Human tribes stayed along the coastline, rarely venturing too far inland. After the Roccans entered the area and established the city of Omdal, they rounded up Human tribes to use as slaves. For generations, the area became dominated by Roccans who captured any Humans they could find. However, due to the breeding capabilites of Humans, the species grew faster than the less numerous Roccans could handle, leading to eventual holdouts by certain Human groups that eventually migrated west through what would later be the Farenia and Trizonale regions. The construction of the Compass Castles placed Farenian outposts surrounding the area controlled by the Roccans. The eastern castle Waterdel, in present day Kingsport, was used for diplomacy given its close proximity to Omdal. The southeastern castle, known as Landsend (now Andro's Keep), was intended for use as a landing site for Farenian ships traveling south, avoiding the need to travel through Roccan controlled areas. After the destruction of Altessa and the scattering of Farenians, the area from Kingsport and north was named Coastalia. Now fearing their Roccan neighbors, the eastern Farenians worked with Humans in order to free themselves and establish their own rights as a higher-formed species. The Eastern Farenian ruler, King Therine II, made a deal with his cousin in the Farenia region to give the southeastern section of the continent to the Humans. This created a buffer between the Roccans and the southern Farenians, which in turn caused the Roccans to split their attention between Humans to the south of them and the eastern Farenians to the north. The Farenian section was then renamed North Coastalia, and the Human controlled section named South Coastalia. Eventually, the two sides succeeded in backing the Roccans out of the area, allowing the borders of both Coastalias to grow. At the same time, the southern Farenians, worried about being surrounded by Human kings on either side of them, worked at pushing back South Coastalia and cutting off ties with the east as much as possible. With the death of King Therine III and the beginning of the Great Mage Repression, North and South Coastalia were thrown into a bitter period of infighting and border wars. An unsteady truce was agreed upon after outside forces from Farenia and Ryseno intervened and led to the creation of the East World Senate. A few generations later, the group agreed to join the Farenian Unified Kingdom offically as The Free Cities of the Sea Region, with an elected Chancellor that served as a head to which the Farenian king would rule through. Demographics and Politics Write the second section of your page here.